The Barbeque
The Barbeque is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Moriah Blake and the sixty-ninth episode overall. It is the first episode to address the backstory of the original Moriah Blake, as well as the first episode to feature Jesse Gibson. Plot On the thirtieth of July, Principal Johns hosts a barbeque on the soccer field at Moriah Blake High School, to raise money for the 2011—2012 schoolyear. In the Cold Open, he addresses the fact that the school is government-funded, but mentions that the government does not pay for everything that the teachers want for their students. Nearly all of the Class of 2014 shows up to the barbeque. They all have different experiences. Scott and Emily are dropped off by Scott's butler. Scott walks with a cane, due to having broken his leg a week earlier. He encounters Ashley and Austin. Emily purposefully makes their encounter awkward, and the couple disappears into the woods. They appear again later, apparently pulling their clothes back on, although Ashley irritably tells the camera that nothing happened. Jessica, Winter, and Sally also hang out in the woods, mostly around the Toby Tree. Devin takes a walk alone in the woods, although whether or not he knew the other three were there remains ambiguous. He comes upon the others just as Winter kisses Jessica again. Audrey and Marilyn sit on the football field and discuss the List. Charlie, Rickey, Dave, and Hudson toss a football around. Charlie makes reference to a present curiosity: Austin and Justin, he says, are almost exactly the same person, even having similar names. This is made even more apparent when Hudson is unable to keep the two straight in his mind. Steven steals sodas from the buffet before realizing that they were free to begin with. It is unknown what Patrick is doing for the majority of the episode. Meanwhile, Principal Johns, aided by Mr. English and Frau Junge, has set up a projector and a screen, and is giving a visual presentation on the life of the original Moriah Blake, who died in 1967 nearby to where the school is now. His talk gets a lukewarm reaction from the crowd. Devin confronts Winter. She explains to him that she does still like boys, but she doesn't like him due to him being a "pushover." He angrily reveals that he was the one who carried her away from the police in Retirement Home. He storms off and goes to sit with Patrick. The two of them discuss this recent development. Principal Johns is approached by Jesse Gibson, currently eleven years old. Jesse asks him if Moriah Blake is really haunted. Principal Johns gives him a long, heartfelt explanation of the spirit of Moriah Blake High School, which he thinks of as a spirit of learning and maturing. Jesse doesn't show any interest in this explanation, so Principal Johns simply tells him that he doesn't think the school is haunted, and Jesse goes away contented. In the Tag, Scott, Charlie, and Emily sit outside Moriah Blake, waiting to get picked up by their adults. Scott is thinking up fan theories as to why Justin and Austin are practically the same person. He suggests parallel universes, time travel, and cloning. Emily does not partake in this conversation, as she does not understand anything of this sort. Characters Nearly all the lead characters—minus Robin and a few other minor characters—appear in The Barbeque. This is the first episode to address the origin of Moriah Blake, as well as the first episode to feature Jesse Gibson, who would come to play a role of his own in the final season.